HetaKingdom
by UnknownPaws
Summary: In a land where the Kingdom of the North, West, South, and East reign, war is on the verge of breaking loose from a new enemy. Thrown into the chaos, two princes must face the danger head on when it threatens everything they strive to protect. R&R please.


**Hello there. So the back-story to this fic comes from my Sims 2 Game actually. I was messing around with mods and downloads, and made my entire neighborhood into medieval times. Clogs do turn in my head, and lo and behold, this idea struck. This story does involve yaoi, het, fantasy, no historical accuracy towards the time period what so ever. Pairings will be reveal later on as the story progress, but eh, I have about two here already. X3**

**For writing, I was listening to a band known as Blackmore's Night to their song "Darkness".**

**So read and enjoy... and review please! :3**

**I do not own Hetalia, as stated by the obvious reason of fanfiction in general.**

* * *

><p>HetaKingdom<p>

_In the land of olden eras, there reigned Four Kingdoms; The Northern, The Southern, The Eastern, and The Western. Within these four kingdoms ruled kings and queens of great power. Some were good, some were not. But none trespassed over the rules set forth by the great ancestors, keeping their business only to themselves and their people. Each Kingdom held trade and respective connections through communication. Wars arose and fell from time to time, as it always does and always will with war. In this time and era, the Western Kingdom was ruled by two Kings, their Lords Arthur and Francis. Next in the family linage were their three sons; the eldest, Alfred; the second, Matthew; and the youngest, Peter. The story begins here in this era, where the winds of change are about to blow over the land._

The sun sank low in the red sky, the Earth steadily growing darker with nightfall's approach. King Arthur Kirkland stood brooding by the window, hands clasped behind his back, expression masked with thought. A servant sent his a wary glance, busying herself quickly with cleaning. From down the hall, a large black wolf came prowling down, plopping her rear next to her master. He stroked the animal's nudging snout, the beast emitting a whine of concern. But neither did he look or break out of his musing to give the tamed creature a sparing glance.

Something caught his eye on the horizon; an ornate carriage coming down over the hills. He turned on his, the wolf following suit. Striding down the corridor, he gave command to a few servants standing by the stairwell. They bustled off, leaving him alone to continue on his way. Approaching a olden Oakwood door, he turned the brass handle to reveal a well-established sitting room. Moving about to his favourite armchair, he sat down in wait for his guest's entrance. Staring into the flickering embers of the fire burning in the hearth, he pondered over the contents of the letter sent to him just a few days prior. From the reading, he could detect an air of worry and concern in the words of the sender.

No matter, those issues would be discussed soon. The silence was broken by the sound of an opening door, as he so timely predicted. Without turning his head, he could hear the servant biding the other entrance. A word in a different tongue, one he had heard before on the occasion, reached his ears. Footsteps approached, softly muffled by the smooth Persian rugs laid about on the floor.

"You said you had something urgent to discuss with me" Arthur finally said, still gazing distantly into the fire.

"The reason for which I am here. Would you have not agreed to my arrival were it not~aru?" came the steady reply.

A slow grin formed on the King's face, the familiar voice as perked as ever. Rising to his feet, he turned about to face his companion with a pleasant air.

"It is good to see you again, my friend" he greeted, bowing shortly.

"As with you" the other man returned, copying the gesture.

A rather young looking Oriental man stood a few feet from the King, hands folding into the sleeves of his robe. His long dark hair was tied back, a few loose standing facing his face. A small red raccoon-like creature sat upon his shoulder, peering innocently at Arthur with a tilt of its head. Ebony eyed the mysterious animal with caution, but remained docile by her master's hand. Arthur retook his seat, inviting the other to follow his suit.

"Your message stated that you had an offer that would be beneficial to us both" he said after the other had situated himself.

"I do, and I think you will find it in good tastes to your liking" the man replied, unique golden eyes glimmering.

"My good Yao, that all depends on how I hear receive it" Arthur said with a laugh.

Yao folded his hands under his chin, studying the other with a calm aura. Arthur could sense the tension hanging about his fellow monarch's form, noting the rigid stance the other seemed to be positioning in. Something else was aloft, and to be fair it unnerved him. Very little did the Kings of separate kingdoms interact with one another in such a hasty and private manner. For Yao Wang, the Emperor of the Eastern Kingdom, to call upon his presence in such short notice must mean the matter is serious indeed.

"What troubles you, Yao?" he said solemnly, all points of enthusiasm gone.

Yao glanced at him, broken from his musing.

"There has been much disturbing activity happening about in my land. More highwaymen are popping up in places, creating trouble for farmers and travellers alike. Not only so, but suspicious behaviour has been occurring in the mountains and valleys. People and livestock are going missing by the dozens. This is no normal chain of events, Arthur. I am deeply concerned for the sake of our citizens. Something is not right in this plot. I am lost at ways as how to concur such a problem. I fear enemies are lurking in places to dark for our eyes to see" the Emperor said gravely, giving the King a look of discomfort.

Arthur fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat, troubled by the older man's words. An increase in disturbing crime was rather worrisome indeed. Granted, his kingdom was thankfully blessed with fewer activities of the sort. Even so, it still shook Arthur to hear such startling news.

"You concerns are shared, my friend" Arthur said, Yao sighing softly. "But that still does not explain the reasoning for your presence. You have another reason for coming here, am I right?"

The Oriental man looked at Arthur, gold eyes betraying nothing of what nervousness was fluttering about.

"Half. True, I am here for another purpose, but with regards to the troubles aloft in our lands. I have a notation, one of which may prove of great use and benefit" he said.

Arthur was interested.

"Go on" he motioned for elaboration.

Straightening his posture, Yao spoke in a clear and determined voice.

"I purpose a joint union between our two Kingdoms. Combine our forces for better defence, share techniques in swordsmanship, and contribute our knowledge to create better resolutions. With your Kingdom joined to mine, our power and strength will be doubled. It will better our chances to cutting down the criminal activity in the area, as well as heighten our chances of fending off any enemy threats".

Arthur pondered over the idea. While it was true rogue activities had been increasing in numbers, his land had very little occurrences to be of extreme concern. On the other hand, a joint force could up their chances of a better defence against threats and assault against their presence. Not only so, but it could also improve trade and communications between the two Kingdoms, something very much desirable. Yes, he liked the idea very much. However-

"For two Kingdoms to unite, a joining in matrimony must occur between two members of the royal families A prince from one must wed a princess of the other. That seals the bond between both Kingdoms entirely through joint ruling" Arthur said in response.

"Ah, I am already aware of the requirements put forth. So here is my proposal. Have one of your daughters marry my eldest son. Their joining will automatically seal our Kingdoms as a combined force with the arrangement. It would not be the exact same in turn of following the guidelines, but it would work in the same manner" Yao replied, almost eagerly.

Arthur thought over it for a moment.

"That's a good idea, but unfortunately, I have no daughters to begin with. Surely, maybe, one of yours can wed with the eldest of my sons? It would still work the same" he said, pointing out a vital flaw in Yao's plan.

Yao shook his head.

"I cannot do that either. My only daughter is far too young to go through with the arrangement, as are most of my other children with any proposal in general. Kiku is the only one of age and consent. But with no daughters of age in either family, how can we go through with the joining?" he voiced, almost despairingly.

The two basked in the silence for a manner of time, pondering over the troublesome perdiciment laid out before them. In their hands, they held the chance to better power and control. But with one vital piece missing from the puzzle, the opportunities slipped through like sand. But in a moment, Arthur glanced up at his comrade, an idea striking.

"The joining of two royals, is it specified by gender? Or by process?" he asked.

Yao looked up at him.

"No. Just two members from the royal family, one of each, must be wed in order for the joining to take place. It does not specify exact genders of either, as you have said, nor manner of which they are bound" the Emperor said, tilting his head in curiosity. "Why do you ask?"

"Well… We lack daughters of consent, but our sons are of age, are they not?"

"Yes…"

"It does not state gender requirements, so…"

"So…"

"We could have our sons join in a union instead" Arthur stated, pleased with his plan.

Yao gave him an unsure look.

"Is that allowed?" he asked.

"Why would it not be? Francis and I are joined together. It shouldn't be different here as it is will normal marriages" Arthur said bluntly, but Yao still appeared uncertain.

"That's different compared to arrangements. There are separated restrictions and requirements from the norm".

"But gender is not specified, or whether it be a union or marriage. So long as it's two of royal birth, the joining can take place" Arthur concluded.

Yao blinked at him, processing the idea through his head. After a moment, he smiled softly.

"That's right. Even if it's both of the same gender, it doesn't matter so long as they can be bound together as partners. I like that idea… But your eldest son, I know very little about him. I would like the chance to test him, see his character. It may be best if he and my son interact first, to avoid any awkward behaviour when the time comes around. You understand where I am heading, yes?" Yao said, reaching up to petting his Red Panda.

Arthur nodded.

"I agree. It's best if they get to know one another beforehand" he said.

Afterwards, conversation took to planning out the union and meeting the sons of both Kingdoms. Arthur was impressed by the other's planning, but more so pleased with the idea of joining Kingdoms. With double the power and control, they held more of a chance strengthening their defences.

Rising from his seat, his companion following suit, Arthur lead Yao out to the main entrance hall.

"My son will arrive at your palace a week from now. I should warn you – he's a little rowdy and overbearing, but not a bad lad at all. I think he and your son will get along very well" the King stated.

"I look forward to meeting this Alfred of yours" Yao said, already amused from what he had heard about the other.

This would prove very interesting.

"Safe travels, my friend" Arthur said, bowing politely.

"Best of health" Yao said in return, bowing back.

Watching the carriage pass over the last hill, Arthur sighed quietly to himself. The castle had grown dark in the late night hours, morning approaching a few hours away. Climbing up the polished stairwell, he half hoped Francis hadn't stolen all the blankets when he arrived to bed.

As Yao rode back home, he turned his head to stare aimless at the sky outside; the moon was slowly sinking past the mountains, shadows creeping up from the earth almost as if clawing towards the bright silver sphere. He shuddered slightly, the image of it reminding too much of something he'd rather forget.

"This isn't the last you'll see of me…"

Shaking his head, he looked away, putting the thought out of his head. There was no way he could return; not after twenty or so odd years.

He supposedly died years ago anyways.


End file.
